A Woman Scorned
by storyteller41
Summary: This is not an alternate universe story, it's an alternate incident story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Woman Scorned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sue Thomas FB Eye. Some of the story is taken directly from the pilot, but no infringement intended.**

Synopsis: What if in the Pilot when Jack gets Sue to 'test out' her lip reading ability, he points out someone else in the lunch room instead of Myles? This is how the story might have happened and how the relationship between Sue and Myles and Lucy and Myles could have been different.

Warning: This might trigger some people. It deals with controversial issues. It is not a happy story.

The story starts out when Sue Thomas storms into see personnel and finds Jack Hudson instead. Also, since most of you have seen the Pilot, I'm going to be skipping some parts.

**Chapter 1**

Sue was so angry. She worked for the FBI in fingerprinting. She loved that she was able to work for the FBI, even though she was deaf. What she hated though, was people finding out she was deaf and then being condescending towards her. She was going to put a stop to it. She looked on the directory and found personnel. She went up to that floor. She found a man in a desk and figured he was the person to talk to.

"I'm Sue Thomas. You're new special project." She said.

"Um… I'm Jack Hudson." He said.

"I didn't work all my life for some token position. I want a transfer and I DON'T want to be patronized." She said after folding her arms across her chest.

Jack looked confused for a second and then it clicked. "Good speech. A bit on the defensive side, but luckily you'll get a chance to rework it before you use it again." She looked at him obviously confused, "You're looking for personnel? Yeah they just moved to the fifth floor, we just moved here from the sixth."

"You're an agent," she said with a dawn of understanding.

"Yeah." He said quietly, nodding his head.

"Sorry to have bothered you." She said clearly embarrassed. She went into the hallway. While talking to Levi, she literally ran into someone in the hallway. They said sorry at the same time.

"I think we're on a collision course," she said as she stood up, "Hi, I'm Lucy Dotson. I work here in this office."

"Sue Thomas. Are you an agent too? I just met another one inside."

"No… I actually work for a living. I keep this office running, I'm their rotor. How about you?"

"I work in fingerprinting. Did you know they moved personnel?"

"Yeah."

"They should change it on the directory. I'm really sorry; it hasn't been a great morning."

"I know the type. It was nice to meet you Sue Thomas… Who is this?" she asked indicating Levi.

"Levi."

"Hi Levi," said bending down to talk to the dog, she laughed shaking the dog's paw and stood back up, "I was just on my way to get a report from my desk and I have to deliver it just down the hall from personnel. If you wanto give me a second, I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Actually, I'm heading back to fingerprinting." Sue said.

"Oh, I'll just walk with you that far. I goto hear why your dog has his own ID badge. You don't mind?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Said Sue and then Lucy went into the office.

**Lunch**

Jack looked down at the dog that he recognized from the woman who had come into his office earlier that morning. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Uh, no." He sat down with his lunch.

"My curiosity's getting the better of me, we don't get many dogs up here." He said.

"He's a hearing dog, kind of like a seeing eye dog," after she saw the somewhat confused look on his face she added, "I'm deaf."

"How do you know what…?"

She interrupted him saying, "I read lips."

"I had no idea."

"Many people don't."

"That's very interesting."

"I'm glad you think so." She said taking a bite into her food.

"You mean you can just look around the room and know what everybody's saying?"

"Yeah." Jack looks around the room. (A/N: This is where it changes.)

"Okay, what's the guy in the corner saying?" (A/N: That's instead of 'what's the guy outside saying?')

"No, I can't. It's an invasion of privacy."

"No, I'm not gonna tell anybody. This is the FBI." She thought about it for a minute and then decided to go ahead.

"He said 'Do you wanna know something?' the other guy said 'sure.' 'That girl sitting with Jack Hudson is hot.'" Her cheeks turned red, "He saw me looking at him and he winked at me. I think I'm going to stop watching him."

"You're good." He said approvingly.

**Later**

Sue went out of the building and saw Lucy.

"Hey Sue, nice to see you too Levi," she said and then leaned down and scratched his ears, "so, good day?"

"Yeah."

"Hey listen, if you don't have any plans, maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat with Myles and me."

"And who's Myles?"

Lucy laughed, "Myles is uh, somebody I've been dating for quite a while now, you might call us an item. And what do you know, he's right on time."

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I told you I wouldn't be late." Myles said walking up to them and kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"There's somebody I'd like you to meet, Sue Thomas. Sue, Myles Leland."

"Hello. Pleasure." Myles said.

"Hello." Sue said and shook his hand.

"Sue's gonna join us for dinner."

"Oh." Myles said looking surprised. Sue thought maybe she wasn't welcome.

"I just remembered, I have plans already." Sue said.

"Ah." Said Myles.

"Really, you're not intruding; we would love to have you. Wouldn't we?" she said looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, yes. Yes, that would be just fine." He said doubtfully.

"And I'd like to. Maybe another time?"

"Okay," said Lucy, "Aw, I was looking forward to watching Levi eat with a fork and spoon." Then she laughed.

**The Next Day**

Jack led Sue into the Bullpen and said "Have a seat." She did.

"That's Lucy's friend." Said Myles.

"Not a bad looking Sheila," said Bobby. Sue saw that and looked away, "I wonder where Jack found her."

"Kay, I asked Miss Thomas to join us today because she possesses a very unique ability. Now for those of you who don't know, Sue's deaf. This is Bobby, Myles, Demetrius, and Tara. Why don't you tell them all how you communicate?" She looked at Jack.

"Just fine, thank you. I think what he's referring to is I read lips. I can sign too if anyone's interested. You must be from Australia," at Bobby's questioning look she said, "I saw you use the word 'Sheila' to describe… someone."

"You can see she's very good. I can attest to it. She gave me a demonstration yesterday at lunch."

"This is Levi; he functions as my ears when I need him to."

"I think we can use her in surveillance and I wanted you all to see for yourselves, but just in case you wanted to see more, we have the Wagner surveillance tape. Now Sue's agreed to try and tell us what's on it. She's never seen it before." She told what the tape said.

Sue went to court. That night she and Lucy watched Doc muted.

"I have no idea what happened, but I'm pretty sure it was funny," said Lucy laughing, "I love the lines you make up when they turn away the best."

"You were the one who wanted to see through my eyes." Said Sue.

"I know, I know. It's just, I find all this so interesting. I've never known anybody handicap..." she stopped herself, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Lucy, it's okay," Sue interrupted, "I've known for some time that I'm different from many people."

"I'm gonna be very honest here, I hope you don't mind, but it is a little awkward being around someone that is different from myself, and I really hate that it is. It shows how completely isolated my world is."

"After a while you get used to people not knowing what to say or how to act around 'one of us.'" She said making quotations around the last of the sentence.

"Well, you know what? I'm not going to accept it. I'm gonna say and do whatever I feel like doing around you from now on. Frankly, I feel better already having talked about it. 'Cuz that's what I think friends should do, talk openly, honestly, about everything. Deal?"

"Deal." Sue said while she signed it.

"I want you to teach me how to sign."

"I would be happy to. You know, only one person watched the TV with me with the sound turned down before. You remind me of her, the way you scrunch up your nose, the way you light up. What I remember most about her is how she looked when she laughed."

"You ever talk to her anymore?" Lucy wondered.

"All the time, and I'm pretty sure she listens," just then Levi came in with whipped cream on his nose, "Levi, what'd ya do? Do you know a good place for dessert, I think Levi just ate ours."

"Oh, is that clock right? Oh, I'm an hour late to go meet Myles. I can't believe I've been here that long. Um, let's do dessert this weekend. I mean we've saved up right? You don't have any plans do you?"

"Uh, no."

"Good, cuz Myles is going away with his brother for the weekend which is perfect because there's so much more that I want to talk about. Okay?" she turned around and left with a wave goodbye at the door.

**That Weekend (A/N: This is where it becomes mine with some of the same storyline as the actual show.)**

"What do you think of Myles, honestly?" asked Lucy at Sue's apartment.

"I think he's pretty sure of himself, but I don't really know him." Sue said.

"He is pretty sure of himself. He's a Harvard graduate and doesn't let you forget it," said Lucy, "I think he might be sort of insecure and that's why he does it."

They had this conversation after Sue taught Lucy some sign language. They were spending Friday and Saturday together, but Lucy wanted to surprise Myles on Sunday at his place. They had a great time. On Sunday, Lucy went over to Myles place. She made a roast in his stove and cleaned up. He'd told her approximately what time he'd be back and had told her that he would call her, but see her on Monday. Lucy heard the door open. She heard some indistinct chatter and then nothing. She took the roast out of the oven and walked into the dining room and the sight she saw made her drop it. It made a loud clang and cracked into many pieces. Myles looked up startled and jumped up quickly nearly knocking over the woman who he'd been kissing.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" he asked with an almost accusatory tone.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner, but you obviously had other ideas. Who is this?" She asked blatantly.

"I'm Candy. I'm Myles' girlfriend. Who are you?"

"I was Myles' girlfriend until just now. I can't believe you. You said you were going away with your brother." She shouted.

"There wasn't anybody else in the hotel room besides us," said Candy, "and we stayed there a lot."

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Myles, we are so over. Send her home so that we can talk, now!" her tone left none to be questioned.

"Candy, I'll call you later." Myles said clearly dismissing her. She kissed him goodbye and left. "Lucy, I don't know what to tell you."

"You don't know what to tell me? How about telling me that you're sorry? How about telling me why? Why Myles? I thought things were going good between us. Where did I go wrong?" she said vehemently with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll tell people that we broke up, but I won't tell them why. You have to promise me that you won't tell them either, otherwise I'll let everyone know what a scumbag you are."

"I won't tell anyone," Myles said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you found out like this."

"You're sorry I found out like this? It's mind-boggling how you can say that. I'm leaving. If I didn't work in the same office with you, I'd make sure to never see you again. At work I'll be the same, I won't treat you any differently than anyone else in the office, but outside of work will be a different story. You'd better hope that I don't see you." With that she went out the door without a look back.

_Did you love it? Did you hate it? Is it worth continuing? Let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: This is assuming that everything happened the way it did in the show except for the fact that Myles was slightly nicer to Sue and Lucy and Myles didn't have war with each other inside of the office. I've taken certain liberties since I changed part of the pilot. Myles and Lucy won't sound exactly like they do in the show, but since their relationship turned out different, they've handled it differently._

_Warning: Start of some dark spots_

**3 ½ years later **(A/N: Takes place after Endings and Beginnings)

"Okay, that was stupid. I'll have to remember never to do that again." Lucy said to herself walking into the Bullpen expecting everyone to be at lunch.

"Pray tell what you'll have to remember never to do again." Myles said looking up from his work.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here; I thought you'd all be at lunch." She said a little startled.

"I had to finish this report. So, are you going to answer me?"

"No, I won't. It's not any of your business. I thought I was alone otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"Do you often talk to yourself out loud when you're alone?"

"Don't try and psychoanalyze me, Myles Leland!"

"I was just wondering, Lucy. I didn't mean anything personal by it." He said.

"I'm having a little bit of a bad day, that's all," Lucy said quietly, "I probably would have taken it out on anybody, but since you're here you did good as a substitute." That's when Myles noticed a little blood flowing through the side of her shirt.

"Lucy, you're bleeding. What happened?" He asked concernedly.

"It's nothing. I bumped into something sharp earlier. It must have come open again in my tirade. It's nothing. I'll deal with it later." She said in, what seemed like to him, rather hurriedly.

"It's not 'nothing'. Let me help you. I'll go get the first aid kit."

"It's not necessary Myles; I'll take care of it."

"I won't take no for an answer, Luce," Myles said, "I'll force you if necessary, you know I will."

"Fine, but don't say anything." She said resignedly. He went and got the first aid kit and took out the appropriate things to deal with it. She lifted up her shirt a little because the cut was about two inches above her waist line on her side. Myles stood there for a second, shocked. On her stomach and side were scars upon scars. He took care of the cut on her side. She quickly put her shirt back down all the way and smoothed it down. "I'll have to go wash the blood out of my shirt." Lucy said and left quickly leaving a stunned looking Myles. When she came back, he was next to her in a flash.

"Lucy, why do you have all of those scars?" he asked worried.

"Would you believe me if I said I bump into stuff a lot?" when he shook his head 'no' she continued, "I figured as much." But didn't say anything else.

"Talk to me, what's going on? If I didn't know you, I'd think those were self-inflicted wounds," he looked at her somewhat guilty face, "Why Lucy? Why?"

"You want to know why?" She shouted, "I'll tell you why, because it's the only way I can deal with things right now. Don't give me the 'there are other ways' speech because there isn't for me. I've tried other ways; this is the only way that has helped me so far."

"It's not helping you, can't you see that? When did you start doing that to yourself?"

"Do you really want to know Myles?" he nodded, "The day I found you with Candy is the day I started giving myself 'self inflected wounds' as you say. Every time a guy cheats on me, every time people make me feel worthless, every time I hurt, that's when I do it." Myles stood there open mouthed taking in what she just said.

"I had no idea Lucy. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, you're sorry now, because you feel guilty. I expect you not to say anything about this. You did promise, although promises aren't one of your strong suits, you'd better not tell anyone."

"Does Sue know?"

"No. I don't want her to. She'll worry needlessly. It's not like I'm trying to commit suicide or anything. It's just a way to relieve the stress. Besides, Sue handles everything so well even when people are hard on her because she's deaf. She doesn't need to worry about me too. I can handle it."

"Lucy, it doesn't look like you can if this is what it's come to. Is that why you were bleeding because you cut yourself at work?"

"I already said that was stupid. I mean look at what happened. I had to have you help me, which is really embarrassing." She said contemptuously, "It looks like everyone's coming back from lunch. Remember, not a word." The team came back in, seeing Lucy giving Myles a warning look. They just shrugged it off.

Myles couldn't sleep that night. He remembered the subtle changes that had occurred within Lucy in the past 3 ½ years. After she'd found him with another woman, she'd kept her promise and just told everyone that they mutually decided to break up. At first it was just little things he noticed. She wouldn't look him directly in the eyes for the first couple of months afterwards. Then she started wearing plain clothes, usually dark in color. Inside the office when everyone was around, she was her happy, bubbly self trying to play matchmaker. Sometimes when he came back from lunch early, he'd see her sitting there with a pained look in her eyes. He'd seen her outside of the office sometimes and always from a distance. She hardly looked like the same woman.

She wore all black. She wore long black sleeve shirt and long black pants. She wore no makeup whatsoever, which was strange. But the biggest difference when he saw her outside of the office was the vacant expression and empty eyes that always accompanied her on her walks.

_Come to think of it _Myles thought suddenly _she only wears black in the office now too. I never paid too much attention to it, but she only wears long sleeves even in the summer. After what I learned today, I wonder if it's because she has scars on her arms as well. I'll have to keep a closer eye on her, but without her noticing. Shouldn't be that hard, she hasn't really paid attention to me in years._

Lucy couldn't sleep either. She never could, but tonight was different. It was because Myles knew now. She knew he'd try to watch her more closely. _It's just because he feels guilty _she thought _it's not like he actually cares. _Lucy was curious as to whether or not he would say anything. She hoped he wouldn't, but with Myles you never knew. She remembered after she and Sue first moved in together. She was still hurt over Myles treachery and cried herself to sleep at night. She was glad that Sue couldn't hear it; she didn't want to worry her.

She almost got caught hurting herself though. She was in the bathroom sitting on the side of the tub with a razor in her hand watching the blood flow. Sue suddenly came in; not realizing anyone was in there. Lucy got up quickly and rinsed off the blood. "What's going on Lucy?"

"I just wanted to make sure my razor was still sharp. It looks like it is." Lucy said and practically ran out of the bathroom. After that she'd made sure to always lock the door and usually only when Sue wasn't around or sleeping. Lucy knew that Sue knew that something was up, but had decided not to say anything. She'd hoped that Lucy would come to her but she never did.

Lucy knew Sue was worried about her. She'd commented on how she always wore black. She used to wear tank tops and skirts that were colorful and had floral prints, but now she wore long sleeves and/or business suits with long sleeved jackets. Lucy had told her she just wanted a change. Sue looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. _I know she just wants to help, but no one can help me. It's too late. I'm too far gone. _She had had many sleepless nights in the last few years and this one would be no different.

_What did you think? Should I continue? Let me know._


End file.
